


In Omega We T(h)rust

by Oikawasanniceserve



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidents, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Omega Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawasanniceserve/pseuds/Oikawasanniceserve
Summary: "So it's just a fuck-and-run?""Well, if you think about it, you won't get pregnant because we used a condom so I don't get the point of you - standing in front of my school when you're the one who seduced me""Seduced?! Haha.. You really are a puzzle, Tsukishima Kei"





	1. I really want you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone!  
> I'm back with a new TukiKuro fic because... reasons....  
> And I can't seem to find inspiration to finish my existing fics soooo yeah...  
> Hope you give a kudos or comments - I really appreciate it <3

Tsukishima Kei is a very reserved person. Tall. Blonde. Gorgeous. As student council president of Karasuno High School (despite being a second year) and a member of the volleyball team as a middle blocker, he learned how to be very patient and control his emotions, he also is good in time management and very keen to details - Or so he thought.

One hazy afternoon while reciting the report he made for the council, his best friend which is also the treasurer, Yamaguchi Tadashi (omega) arrived in their room panting. He said with conviction that he was instructed by a very handsome omega to call out "Tsukki". Puzzled, Tsukishima asked for more details but the little omega shrugged and just told him that he needed to go at the school gates as soon as possible.

And there he saw a not-so yet familiar person. He was called out by a very tall, tanned, muscular omega with a very black bedhead at his school's gate. The omega is wearing a red sweater with a cat logo on the right side, black fitted pants and a brown high cut boots. The omega has very broad shoulders and you can mention how defined his jawline is. Tsukishima was about to ask who is the man standing in front of him until the omega smirked and raised his eyebrows.

 

_"Don't be so rude, Tsukki"_

_"T-Tsukki?"_

 

And then it hit him. He stiffened but the omega walks towards him and it earned the other student's curiosity, eyes are glued to them and Tsukishima can hear them gossiping. For the first time in forever, Tsukishima himself felt humiliated, denied of his personal space and this is really consuming his precious time, he then released his red flag pheromones which alarmed the other alphas and especially the omegas to back off and ignore them. 

 

The omega scratched the back of his head and asked " _So_ _it's just a fuck-and-run?"_

Tsukishima stared at the raven. " _Well, if you think about it, you won't get pregnant because we used a condom so I don't get the point of you - standing in front of my school when you're the one who seduced me!"_

 

And so the omega laughed. _"Seduced?! Haha.. You're really funny, Kei"_

 

_"Don't call me by my first name so casually, omega! And how the fuck did you even find me! We did that in Tokyo"_

_"Such a bad mouth. I would really love to answer your question but.. maybe we can sit... or a coffee maybe? You're really not the clingy alpha type o-right"_

_"Let me be blunt with you. I don't need a mate or a bond or whatever omega in my life, now please. Leave"_ he crossed his arms on his chest and glared at the omega.

 

_"No can do"_

_"Well. Omega. I am a very patient man but you're really testing my patience..."_

_"Oh really? I would really like to know if I can draw the last straw"_

_"Please leave. If you need a mate, you're looking at the wrong person. I am really not interested"_

The omega removed his beta patches in one swift movement. Tearing it off and the blonde's eyes widened, darkened. Tsukishima cursed silently. As the air was now enveloped by a familiar scent that drives and can drive Kei to the edge - _strawberries and cream._

 

_"Omega. Leave. Or else..."_

 

_"Leave? That's not what you told me last week, Tsukki"_

 

 _"Enough!"_ The alpha growled. 

 

 _"I remembered you told me to cum.. cum for me.. get it? come.. come.. cum? so here I am. I cum.. come for you"_ the omega taunted.

 

_"Fuck you..."_

 

_"We can do that later. But first, lets talk..."_

 

_"Leave..."_

 

_"No can do. Tsukki-"_

 

_"I said, **LEAVE**!"_

 

And its now the time for the omega's hazel cat eyes widened. Blame his second gender. He started to feel both nervous and ... aroused. The alpha standing in front of him was the very same alpha that held his body - oh so tenderly and kissed, pampered, licked and sniffed his scent glands. It's the same alpha who have smooth milky pale skin that left his body wanting for more. Wanting to be claimed and bonded. How can such alpha can shift to a very calm one to an aggressive, hungry being. It must've been his omega scent. He bowed down in submission and the alpha smirked. He walked head high to the raven omega, standing tall and said:

 

 _"So Omega, you will answer my questions right here. Right now. How did you find me? And what the fuck do you want from me?"_ Tsukishima said with a low growl.

 

The omega started to feel discomfort, Tsukishima can clearly see the omega's body trembling. As an alpha, as much as he didn't want to, his body moved on his own. He embraced the omega, closing his eyes so he can't see the students who are talking behind their backs. He patted his back and somehow it worked wonders as the omegan scent became calmer. However, he heard the omega's stomach, way too loud. The blonde snickered and released the raven in his arms.

 

_"Fine. Whatever. I know it's a four hour ride from Tokyo. You want coffee? I would really feel bad if you die from hunger, omega"_

 

With that, the omega smiled and stood straight. He nodded while saying his _"Yes"_ to the alpha, beaming with happiness and his eyes shining.

 

 _"It was supposed to be an insult, bedhead. Why are you so happy about a... coffee?_ _But..  Damn. Please tell me you have an extra patch. I don't want your scent to be noticed by other alphas"_

 

 _"OOhhh... Are you that possessive and jealous, Tsukki?"_ he said while grinning.

 

 _"Stupid. I just don't want to get in to trouble. After all, you're not mine. And i'm not yours. So hurry up and let's go"_ Tsukishima started to walk and the omega followed close behind.

 

Tsukishima doesn't want and couldn't admit that something inside of him became hot and its the first time that he felt it. Is this what they called, fated pair? It can't be. They can't be. He can't even remember the omega's name anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

_"It's nice walking side by side with you, Tsukki"_

_"Oh"_ Tsukishima replied with his souriest expression ever _"goodie"_

 

The raven snickered, _"Don't be like that Tsukki, you should've known that there are a lot of people that wants me to court me!"_

_"And I'm totally not one of them"_

_"Pffft! My oh my, you keep on saying that but your body didn't lie last week"_

_"Ca-can you just shut up"_ the omega finds it very amusing to rile up the alpha. Sure, there are alot of alphas and even betas that are interested in him but ever since he met and had sex with Tsukishima, he dropped all forms of connections with them. He is pretty sure to make this alpha his or atleast be interested in courting him.

 

Kuroo can even remember perfectly how things happened, specifically, Last Monday, almost 8 in the evening, the full moon.

 

Kuroo was having the time of his life in Club Halo, one of the well-known bars in Tokyo because there are a lot of celebrities and expensive drinks that they offer. Not to mention the high class chairs and tables, mirror walls and terrific lights and sound system. It was Kuroo's 7th day in the club as a dj. Well, tuition in Tokyo Univeristy is really not a joke and even if he has a sports scholarship, its not enough to cover the remaining fees and working as a dj in the said club makes everything easier. The additional tip and free drinks from the alphas to boot.

 

He was called out by a handsome businessman outside of the bar while he was smoking. The businessman was said to be an alpha, his name is Taemin. Kuroo isn't sure why he there all of a sudden but when he looked at Taemin's eyes, pupils darkened and blown wide, he immediately placed his hand on his nape. _"Fuck"_ The three corners of his scent patch was removed, maybe of his sweat or whatnot, but if it's one on one Kuroo is sure to kick Taemin's ass but that wasn't the case. Taemin was accompanied by 3 of his men, Kuroo can smell that in total there are 2 alphas and 2 betas. Since he wasn't in his heat, he can still put up a fight.

 

Taemin's walking closer to him and Kuroo stood up from where he's sitting and put up a fighting stance. _"You shouldn't hurt your customers, dj-san. It may cause a problem"._ Kuroo swallowed thickly and licked his bottom lip. _"Well, its self defense. And the only problem that I see here is that you're trying to gang up on me"_

 

The businessman chuckled. He became fond of Kuroo's expressiveness as he ordered his men to grab him so he can have his fun. Kuroo frowned. He was just having a small break and now he's in deep trouble. Surely, there will be no one who can hear him from the inside since the music is too loud for their own good, and they're in the back alley meaning the only chance of escaping his the back door or getting pass through Taemin and his men. After few minutes of fighting back, Kuroo's on his knees while one of Taemin's beta underling grabs the back of his head and Taemin's standing in front of him. There's a cut on his lip, few scratches on his arms and his clothes shaveled - talk about how much his jacket cost. But he glanced on his left and saw 2 bodies laying down the floor, he smiled internally as he became proud of taking down two of them.

 

 _"Now you omega, look at me! I would definitely love to have you in our group and with that look of yours, I can definitely add you to my harem. I can provide you the finest clothes and you don't have to even work here"_ he grabbed Kuroo's chin and licked the blood coming out from the cut on his lips.

 

The omega shivered. There is no way that he wanted to be claimed by this alpha. He became scared - too scared as the businessman started to unbuckle his belt and pulled out his length. Filthy. Kuroo cursed. Never in his entire life that he imagined that his first time would be with a very inconsiderate alpha. He imagined being bonded then married to a very respectable man. Taemin started stroking himself and he grinned looking at Kuroo's displeasured face. Kuroo kept his mouth shut as the alpha wanted to shove his length inside Kuroo's mouth. Kuroo's tears started to form and he's starting to release the scent of panic. Taemin laughed at Kuroo's sudden action and kicked Kuroo's stomach which caused Kuroo to cough and on que, Taemin shoved his dick which made Kuroo's eyes widened and hot tears started to fall on his cheeks. Taemin started to fuck Kuroo's mouth while the beta holds his hands with a very tight grip. Kuroo closed his eyes in agony.

 

_I don't want this_   
_I don't want to be taken away_   
_I don't want to quit my job_   
_I.._   
_Somebody please save me_

 

Kuroo heard Teamin growl. And with the lack of cock on his mouth his breathing became normal and he's hesitant to open his eyes but when caught an alluring scent of Christmas, he immediately opened his orbs and saw a tall blonde punching the beta and on the other side, Taemin was already on the floor- unconsious. With his strongest punch, the beta was sent on the floor with a major black eye on his left. Kuroo cannot remember when did he opened his mouth but he is in nowhere of closing it now. He didn't see clearly how the blonde looked like because the alley was dark but when the blonde moved towards him, the moonlight beamed in his pale skin as if its glowing. Soft blonde curls and golden eyes which was even vibrant even behind a black framed glasses. Alpha. His insides are telling him: Submit. Surrender. Submit. Surrender. His heart's beating as if his ribcage will break. He was lost of words. Kuroo spent his life building a wall that even if he's an omega, he will never submit to anyone but with him - maybe just with him - he would be ready for anything. The blonde stretched out his hand for Kuroo to stand up and of course, the omega took it. Standing face to face, the blonde was just bout few centimeters taller.

 

 _"Are you alright?"_ the blonde smiled so innocently and with the added moonlight, to Kuroo's eyes, he's his angel.

 

Kuroo loved the sight. Kuroo loved the atmosphere and Kuroo... Kuroo fell in love. Unconsiously, he released so much pheromones that the blonde started to step back.

 

 _"No!"_ the omega shouted. _"Don't - don't leave"_ he added.

 

 _"I don't think that you're aware or if you did it on purpose but you're near your heat. You should've stayed at home"_ the blonde lectured while raising his arm on his hip and that scowl on his face just made Kuroo fall deeper.

 

The blonde sighed. _"Well whatever, I need to leave immediately"_ He turned around but Kuroo was very aware on how he's clenching his fists as if he's strugling not to jump on the omega right there and then. The raven was desperate and its a first, he wanted this alpha, he must get this alpha. He embraced the alpha from behind and the latter nearly jumped to his surprise.

 

 _"What do you think you're doing?"_ asking with a poker face.

 

Kuroo's left hand was still around the alpha's waist while his right is caressing the blonde's fist. His thumb making small circles on the blonde's skin. He started to fell foggy as he's on the right height to nuzzle his nose on the alpha's nape. " _Christmas. I like Christmas"_ he murmurred. Tsukishima felt a thud on his ass and faced Kuroo.

 

_"And why the hell are you hard?"_

_"Uhh.. natural reaction?"_

_"Want me to help with that? I-I don't have anything to do anyway"_

_"We-we're going to make out?"_

_"What the fuck is wrong with you? I can help you release, if you're so stupid to process what I said earlier. No feelings. No strings attached. You okay with that?"_

_"Uh.. Sure. Sure Christmas"_

_"Christmas?" Tsukishima raised his brow_

_"I told you, you smell like Christmas, all minty and stuff"_

_"i-I see.."_

 

Kuroo asked happily, with innocent cat eyes which caught the alpha off guard _"What do I smell like?"_

The blonde turned his face away but the blush on his cheek, ears and neck said it otherwise. _"Strawberries. I love strawberries"_

 

They ended up at Kuroo's house, luckily his parents aren't at home and as soon as they step foot inside, Tsukishima pushed Kuroo against the wall. It never really came into realization that this pale thin arms can be that strong, well kicking ass of some business and henchmen is a clue but, he's just so masculine in his own way as Kuroo said to himself. He took of Kuroo's bloodstained jacket and pushed his knee in between Kuroo's thighs as support. Tsukishima can feel the slick coming from Kuroo's hole through his pants _"Someone's eager"_ the alpha taunted. _"Well, I'm really can't tell if you're talking about me or yourself"_ Kuroo replied.

 

Tsukishima closes the gap with a slow deep kiss. Kissing Kuroo as if his life depends on it. Kuroo but Tsukishima's lower lip then swirled his tongue with the alpha's. Tsukishima was the first one to pulled back with a trail of saliva. He used the back of his hand to wipe his mouth and not giving Kuroo a chance to speak, he kissed him again with much force and much aggressiveness.

 

Kuroo can't feel his knees, he was totally under the blonde's spell. Looking at his eyes, Kuroo melted. The alpha is different from the other's, he's caring and dominant at the same time. Where did this guy came from? Half american or german maybe? He didn't know and the only thing that he knows that this blonde is his - alpha. Kuroo pulled back from the kiss, half opened eyes staring at Tsukishima's puckered lips. Kuroo was proud that he made the alpha's lips redder. He grabbed the alpha's arm and pulled him in his bedroom. Tsukishima sat on the edge of the bed while kuroo shifted himself so he sat on the alpha's lap facing him. Kissing the alpha while rubbing their erection through their jeans. When the alpha heard how lovely Kuroo's moans are - which is very contrast with his body build. Tsukishima thought that Kuroo's voice will be a lot rougher but his moans - oh his moans are music to his ears. He forcefully hoved over Kuroo so the omega lays on the bed on his back. Kuroo likes the view. His alpha on top of him, eyes filled with lust and dominance, screaming take him, dominate him, make him yours. Tsukishima's hands traveled under Kuroo's shirt, taking note of his abs, how defined his chest are and how hard his nipples were. Tsukishima leaned down and started giving his right nipple kitten licks which mde Kuroo arch his back. _"A-Alpha! Alpha!"_ Kuroo can feel the blonde smiled through his skin as Tsukishima stopped to undo his pants and disregard it with his boxers. Kuroo was lying if he said that he has seen anything like it. He's well aware that he's staring but he can't help it. Tsukishima's was thick, mouthwatering as it is in above average size and that pinkish color, Kuroo can't or more likely didn't resist. It was different with Taemin, Tsukishima playing with himself made Kuroo lost control and he grabbed his dick and started to bob his head up and down.

 

 _"That-That's a good little omega, more. Make me feel your hot mouth-pussy well"_ Tsukishima said while closing his eyes, submitting to the pleasure from Kuroo's mouth and tongue.

 

It came to Kuroo's attention that he loved how he was praised. It motivated him to do more, to lick, suck the tip and play with Tsukishima's balls more. Hearing his alpha moan in pleasure is another thing. But what made Kuroo really happy is that Tsukishima came inside his mouth making him swallow everything. He released the head with a pop which made Tsukishima clicked his tongue and smile devilishly.

 

_"Now look at the little cock slut. You like that? You like me filling you up?"_

 

 _"Ye-Yeah.. yes alpha. More. I need more. I need you to fill me up here too"_ Kuroo turned around on his hands and knees, face leaning on his pillow and ass in the air. He saw how the alpha appreciated the view and iit caused more slick to come out. Kuroo felt hands grabbing the cheeks of his ass and without a warning, Tsukishima slid his tongue inside, eating and sucking every drop form his hole

 

_"A-Alpha! No. It's dirty"_

_"Well, you're dirty yourself anyway"_

_"N-No... please.."_

_"You really want me to stop" The blonde said while sucking harder._

_"Ah-Ah-Alpha... I'm I'm embarrassed!"_

_"Don't be. I'm the only one here. And fuck! Sorry but I'm at my limit"_

 

Tsukishima sat up to get the condom from his discarded pants, Kuroo saw over his shoulder and grabbed the condom. He opened it using his mouth and placed the condom on his lips while bobbing his head on Tsukishima's cock, placing the condom just right. Kuroo felt the grip on his shoulders hardened and in swift movement, Kuroo's laying on his back and thighs up in Tsukishima's shoulders. Kuroo saw how delicate the alpha made his marks on his thighs. It stings but in a good way. Kuroo craved for more. _"A-Alpha, please. Don't tease"._ _"Hey, you became very demanding you know. I'm the alpha here and just be a good boy and feel good"_ Tsukishima sucked hard that made Kuroo yelped. Kuroo swore he heard Tsukishima snort. And without further ado, Tsukishima lined his cock in Kuroo's ass and when Kuroo nodded, he shoved his cock in.

 

_"Ahhhh!"_

_"Fuck, so tight. You're so hot, shit"_

_"So-Sorry if it's tight. It-It's my first..-"_

 

Saying that didn't do Kuroo any good - well one way or another. Tsukishima smirked, became more and more aggressive. Thrust hitting Kuroo's prostate making him come for the first time but Tsukishima was far from finished. Tsukishima lift Kuroo's left thigh then he sinks his length inside Kuroo again, with over stimulation, he can only arc his back and moan how good Tsukishima is. Kuroo can feel it. His knot is forming that's why Tsukishima started to sniff into his scent glands and purred.

 

_"Hey.. Hey omega. I want you to cum for me again"_

_"Alpha, I-I already came five-"_

_"I said I want you to come for me, you can do that, can't you?"_

_"But.."_ Kuroo's shivering but how can he say no to his alpha when the latter whispered dramatically on his ear

 _"Please cum for me, my little o-me-ga"_ the alpha said, biting in the omega's ear as they came.

 

  
 _"What the fuck are you thinking?"_ Tsukishima asked.

_"Oh-Oh nothing, why'da ask?"_

_"You looked like a pervert so I just felt like that I need to stop your tracks"_

_"Ohh.. I really love you alpha, you really know every inch of me"_

_"Shut up, we're near the place so just shut up and walk"_

_"I love you so much, so so so much"_ Kuroo grabbed his wrist and kissed him on the cheek.

 

Oh how Kuroo loved the blonde's reaction. From pale to red. Tsukishima regained his poise and kicked Kuroo on the knee.

 _"oww Ouch!"_ petting his knee.

 _"Know your place!"_ Tsukishima growled.

_"You know, I really don't get it but you're really something. I really want you to be my alpha"_

_"Well, thanks but no thanks"_

_"Why? You don't seem to have a mated or bonded? When we first did that-"_

_"I have no time for mating. I need to just focus on my studies. So by the time comes, I'm ready and I don't have to worry about me and my mate's future"_

 

Kuroo's heart melted. He saw how the blonde face lightened up when he said that. Kuroo felt degraded, in fact he wanted to shrink from where's he's standing. How can he be so selfish. Of course, the alpha is very attractive and there's something about him that makes him stand out from other alphas as well. He bowed his head. Tsukishima glanced over his shoulders and sighed.

 

_"So? What's with you and your mood swings?"_

_"I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to get in your way. I'm sorry I didn't know. You're very.. alpha-like"_

 

The blonde laughed. Kuroo looked at him dumbly and he saw another expression from the blonde. The wind swings his soft curls as he removed his glasses and flashed his most genuine smile.

 

"I-I really love you alpha"

 


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroo's ears twitches as soon as they entered the cafe.

 

Hoshiyamakohi is a well known classy cafe in the MIyagi prefecture, not only they serve the best coffee and tea in town, but also their strawberry shortcake and creme brulee is to die for. The cafe mostly have omegas as servers and that really pisses Kuroo off. The moment they step foot on inside, all eyes are on Tsukishima, both customers and servers. Some of the omegas released their sweetest scent to attract the blonde alpha and the other omegas are gossiping if _the_ tall raven haired guy is an alpha too.

 

"Let's take the seat at the back" said Tsukishima. Kuroo responded with a nod and as they sat down, an alluring omega with short curly hair and emerald eyes stood next to Tsukishima which alarmed Kuroo.

 

"What can I get you, Tsukishima?" said the omega

 

Tsukishima ordered his favorite strawberry shortcake and he gestured Kuroo to order and the latter said that he's fine with earl grey tea and a clubhouse sandwich. The server smiled a Tsukishima one last time before he walked elegantly away from their table. Kuroo clears his throat to catch Tsukishima's attention.

 

"Sooo.... do you know him?" he asked.

 

"Mind your own business"

 

"Well.. its awkward and all" Kuroo scratches his head.

 

"He's Akaashi Keiji. He's been a server here for .. I think two years now"

 

"Oh. I can assume that you are quite fond of him. You don't usually answer my question with more than six words"

 

Kuroo didn't fail to notice that Tsukishima's face turned from pale to red. There is something and he knows that he needs to know it, he is desperate but at the same time, he is scared. The way that the alpha blushed is new to him. Does Tsukishima likes the omega? Is Tsukishima pursuing the omega? Is it because the omega is smaller than the both of them? Is it because Kuroo is more alpha looking? He is honest and he admits that he is not one of the cutesy types of omega but he is passionate, he is in love. He can't let his alpha fall in love with another omega.  He started to tighten his grip on the table and Tsukishima raised his brow.

 

"What are you doing?" he said in a very calm voice.

 

"Nothing"

 

"Don't lie to me"

 

"It's nothing, really"

 

"I hate lairs"

 

Kuroo swallowed. He looks up to Tsukishima through his lashes and said "Do you like him? Do you like Akaashi?"

 

They are interrupted by another server which placed their orders on the table, leaving immediately after winking at Tsukishima and glaring at Kuroo. Tsukishima took a small bite from his strawberry shortcake without averting his gaze from Kuroo's eyes. Kuroo's still not moving. He's staring at Tsukishima, eye to eye.

 

"What if I _do_ like him?" Tsukishima said casually.

 

That's the time Kuroo loked from Tsukishima's eyes to the ground. He's stupid, he said to himself. Of course, Tsukishima has someone he likes, they both look so good together. Maybe he's being a bother. Maybe this love isn't for him. Maybe they are in a relationship or they're getting there. He bit his lip. He closes his eyes. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. "I became reckless. I became hopeless. I became this weak. I am really an omega" he said to himself. He laughed.

 

"Haha. Well, uhm.. I really like you but I won't push myself too much. I don't want to be a bother to an alpha like you. Even if my body says that I need to pursue you, my mind is still functioning well and I know when I crossed the line. Haha.. That's why you're so against me courting you. You might caught my scent and Akaashi might get jealous and that will start a fight. I'm .. I'm really sorry. I-I just .. I - just....."

 

Kuroo dashed to the door and left Tsukishima. With his sobbing and emotions, he is not aware that he is releasing too much pheromones. Tsukishima is not not sure as to why, but his heart started pounding really hard, so hard that his ribs might break. He left some cash on the table for the bill and started running to catch Kuroo. He believes that his feet moves on its own and his body is reacting - searching for that sweet strawberry scent. And after few blocks and few turns, he heard a huge bang. His heart started to pound harder, and with one last turn, he saw a body - a body that he knew belongs to a certain omega that he's chasing. A body that is laying on the floor, covered in blood, eyes closed. As he heard from a beta beside him, "This poor omega is running while crying with his eyes closed. He noticed the car too late. The culprits ran off immediately" 

 

Tsukishima cannot understand. He barely know this person. Why is his blood boiling with anger? Why does his heart feels so heavy? Why is he feeling guilty and he just can't understand anything anymore. His joke went a little too far, he admits to himself but.. this feeling. This feeling is new. But before anything else, he needs to get Kuroo in the hospital.


End file.
